<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons in Honor by Atlanta_Black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183989">Lessons in Honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black'>Atlanta_Black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin One-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gen, Lancelot POV, Magic Revealed, he is the definition of ride or die, lancelot is truly the best friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to leave Camelot. Leave and hope that he can one day look himself in the mirror and believe he’s deserving of the respect that Arthur still holds for him. He was going to leave.</p><p>He was going to leave, but he looks at Merlin and remembers the bravery as he rode out in nothing but the clothes he has on and, he falters, finds himself unable to do so and still call himself an honorable man.</p><p>Lancelot stays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin One-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lessons in Honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can technically be read as pre-merthur but it wasn't relevant or obvious so I didn't tag it as such.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Every story has its chapter in the desert, the long slide from kingdom</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>to kingdom through the wilderness,</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>where you learn things, where you're left to your own devices.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Driving, Not Washing by Richard Siken</p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>⚔</p>
</div><br/>He was going to leave Camelot. Leave and hope that he can one day look himself in the mirror and believe he’s deserving of the respect that Arthur still holds for him. He was going to leave.<p>But as soon as he decides this he looks Merlin in the eyes and falters. Remembers the way he had ridden out with him, no armor, no protection except for his magic. His magic that is just as likely to get him killed as it is save him. Lancelot has only been in Camelot for a week but he already knows that Merlin would submit himself to whatever punishment Arthur chose for him. Even if that punishment meant he ended up on the pyre. He’s not sure if Merlin himself realizes this but he can see the adoration that Merlin has for his prince even if Merlin himself cannot. </p><p>He cannot let anything happen to Merlin. He cannot just leave Merlin and still consider himself an honorable man. Especially considering that it is exceedingly clear that Merlin has no one to look out for him like he does for Arthur. Lancelot is sure that Gaius helps as best he can but he cannot follow Merlin into battle, he cannot watch his back as he defends the prince. Lancelot could do these things, and what would it say of him if he left while knowing that he is capable of this?</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Merlin asks, voice just barely shaking. </p><p>“The only thing I can do,” he replies, ignoring Merlin’s steadily widening eyes and turning to storm through the doors. The thought of Merlin burning ‘causes his voice to come out much harsher than intended when he snaps out, “Let me speak!” Surprisingly, the King does, although he looks as if he would much rather have Lancelot killed. </p><p>“I would like to formally apologize for the dissent I have caused between you two,” he says, rushing his words when he notes Arthur opening his mouth as if to argue. “I would also like to apologize for my lies. They did nothing but prove that I am not yet worthy of being a Knight of Camelot. I would however, like to ask for permission to stay in Camelot despite my transgressions.” He bows his head, not wanting to look Arthur in the face. The respect there chills him and makes him once again want to leave. He does not deserve it. </p><p>“Of course you can stay, Lancelot!” Arthur says, not even giving the king a chance to respond and when Lancelot chances a glance up, the king is glaring at them both, Arthur glaring back, obviously daring his father to say otherwise. </p><p>The silence stretches on long enough that Lancelot begins to worry the king really will say no. He’s already half way through a hair brained plan to stay regardless when the king finally deigns to answer. </p><p>“I suppose, as a reward for slaying the beast that plagued Camelot, a pardon for your crimes,” the king says slowly, as if measuring each word. Arthur’s glare doesn’t abate, although he does nod stiffly at his father. </p><p>“Thank you, your majesty. I will not forget this.” </p><p>“See that you don’t. You’re dismissed.” </p><p>Lancelot nods once more, bows to them both and turns to leave, not as surprised as he should have been when Arthur follows him out. Merlin is still lingering in the hallway, biting at his lips, hands twisted together, when they come out. </p><p>“Follow me. Both of you,” Arthur says, brushing past them and ignoring Merlin’s half formed questions. Lancelot follows and offers Merlin a small smile when he half twists to look behind him and mouth a question. </p><p>Arthur points at a chair as soon as they enter the room and Lancelot sits down obediently. He seems to have caused quite enough trouble for Arthur, no reason to be difficult over whether or not to sit down. </p><p>Merlin clearly does not feel the same, instead leaning against the table and staring expectantly at Arthur, who stares back, mouth pursed and shoulders suddenly looking much stiffer than they had in the throne room. </p><p>“Tell me, <em>Merlin</em>,” Arthur says lowly, voice dark. “Do you have some type of death wish I should be aware of?”</p><p>Merlin blinks, wrinkles his nose, face the picture of bemusement. “No?” </p><p>Lancelot feels the first curl of trepidation slide through him, right as Arthur opens his mouth and says, “Then why would you stand, in the middle of the forest, <em>and yell your magic for everyone to hear</em>,” he hisses, and Lancelot’s hand drops to his sword. </p><p>While he had decided to stay so that he could protect Merlin, he hadn’t quite expected it to become necessary quite so soon. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Merlin says, doing a remarkably good job of keeping his voice even but Lancelot can see his hands shaking and he’s sure that Arthur can as well. </p><p>“Sire,” he starts, intending to take the blame, but Arthur cuts him off with a raised hand before he can even attempt to do so. </p><p>“Don’t even bother Lancelot,” he says, not once taking his eyes off of Merlin. “You and I both know that it wasn’t your voice I heard.”</p><p>He doesn’t take his hand off his sword. For all that Arthur hasn’t called the guards and has brought them to the relative privacy of his chambers, he still looks furious and Lancelot will not entrust Merlin’s life to luck. </p><p>Merlin for his part hasn’t spoken again, eyes slipped close, knuckles white where his hands have come down to the grip at the table and Arthur, he is still furious but his shoulders loosen ever so slightly at the obvious fear. </p><p>Lancelot still doesn’t move his hand. </p><p>“Lance didn’t know,” Merlin finally whispers, eyes still closed. “He didn’t know, you mustn’t punish him, please.”</p><p>Arthur frowns. “You really believe that I’ll turn you over to my father to be punished?” He questions incredulously, barking out a harsh laugh. </p><p>At this, Merlin opens his eyes and glares. Lancelot stands, anxiety thrumming in his veins. </p><p>“Yes, <em>sire</em>. Why would you not?” Merlin bites the words out, not once looking away from Arthur. </p><p>Arthur’s face goes curiously blank. “Why indeed,” he echoes softly. </p><p>“Sire,” he says again, plowing on before Arthur can tell him to stop. “I must ask your intentions towards Merlin. I will not allow him to be harmed.” </p><p>Arthur’s mouth quirks in amusement. “You will not allow it?” He asks amused. “I suppose it is lucky that I have no intention of harming him. That isn’t why I brought you here.” </p><p>“I won’t leave,” Merlin says fiercely. “You can’t make me.” </p><p>Arthur rolls his eyes, sighing heavily. “Yes, brilliant. Lancelot won’t let me hurt you and I can’t make you do anything. Got it. Is there anything else, that I, the crown prince, cannot do?” </p><p>Merlin considers him for a moment, searching for something that Lancelot can’t identify himself. “Yes actually,” he says after a moment, hands unclenching from the table as he crosses his arm. “You can’t dress yourself. Can’t bathe yourself. Can’t put your own armour on. Can’t—”</p><p>“Yes, thank you <em>Merlin</em>!” </p><p>He isn’t entirely sure that you’re supposed to speak to the prince like that. But then, you also aren’t supposed to have magic in Camelot, so really, he supposes a few quips at the prince’s expense are nothing in comparison. </p><p>“You asked,” Merlin says shrugging unconcernedly, clearly having decided that the danger was past. </p><p>Arthur sighs again, looking to the ceiling and then back to them. “I called you both here,” he starts, voice tight with annoyance, “because while I haven’t yet had any knights come to me to say that they also heard you, I can’t be sure yet that they didn’t.”</p><p>Merlin swallows and sinks down into the chair behind him. “Ah,” he whispers, “that is a problem I guess.” </p><p>“Yes, obviously Merlin. Lancelot, you’re to shadow him for the next week and be ready to get him out of Camelot if you have to.” </p><p>“Yes, sire.” He would have done that regardless but this does make it all a bit easier. “I will be discreet.” </p><p>“Good, if after a week it seems as if no one else knows, then I will see that you get a position among the guards and then perhaps one day, when I am King…” he trails off delicately and Lancelot nods, understanding what he won’t outright say. Grateful for the opportunity to stay and protect. </p><p>“How long have you known?” Merlin cuts in, making no comment on the fact that he’s just been assigned his own personal guard. </p><p>“I didn’t know for sure,” Arthur says shrugging. “I just had suspicions. You confirmed them when you screamed the bloody spell for the whole forest to hear.” </p><p><em> “Oh…”</em> Merlin breathes and Lancelot can see his hands shaking in his lap. “And you’re… that is, it’s fine? You’re fine with it?”</p><p>Arthur’s mouth thins, something wretched passing through his eyes, gone as quick as it came. “Lancelot, if you could give us some privacy,” he says quietly, eyes locked on Merlin. </p><p>Lancelot hesitates for only a second before nodding, smiling comfortingly at Merlin and clasping him briefly on the shoulder. He nods once at Arthur and has his hand on the door handle when Arthur speaks again. </p><p>“Lancelot,” he says, curiosity blanketing his words “would you really have fought me to keep Merlin safe?” </p><p>He glances back over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. He thought that had already been made clear. “Of course, sire. It would have been the only honorable option.” </p><p>Arthur laughs, “Good,” he says, smiling in approval. “Good, I’m happy he has you.” </p><p>He nods bemusedly, feeling as if that’s not quite the reaction the prince should be having to that declaration but deciding to not question it. He smiles at Merlin again and then leaves, wondering if Gwen would be able to help him find somewhere to live. He isn’t entirely sure how one goes about finding a proper house, in a proper town. He’s rather excited to find out. </p><p>He’s also rather excited to be able to see Guinevere every day. To have friends that he doesn’t have to leave. To have a prince he can serve and respect. To serve a prince who has the honor that so many other royals lack. </p><p>He’s excited and hopeful. It’s a good feeling to have after spending so long fighting, and he knows that he has Merlin to thank for it all.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>fin.</em>
  </p>
</div><br/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>